Mirror Mirror On The Wall
by chocolatechiplague
Summary: PWP. A violent storm takes Nat to Rave's apartment. When the chance arises with a wall to wall mirror, Nat doesn't waste it to stake his claim on the brooding theater kid. Nave. NatxRave


**Mirror Mirror On the Wall**

Written by: Chocolatechiplague  
Nat by: C2ndy2c1d  
Rave By: KiraKurry  
All three on Tumblr

I didn't create these characters but they allow me to write them in shameless situations xD Please enjoy the plotless smut and such. If any curiosity about the characters, you can find information on Tumblr or messaging me.

* * *

Bringing someone into his apartment was usually taboo to Rave, yet considering the fact that his apartment was closer and the thunderstorm that quickly evolved to a full hailstorm, the teenager had no real choice but to allow Nat into his home. Running his fingers through teal hair, Nat gave a light laugh at the state they both were in. Clothing soaked, school bags dripping rain water, and hair plastered from his usual style to his face. Rave wasn't fairing any better as his hair stuck to his face, shivers running across his skin from the chill of the water and the lack of heat in the apartment. To save on cost, Rave had the heat turned off while at school and rehearsal. Even with his mind focused on changing to warm clothing, Rave narrowed chestnut eyes and glanced to his 'guest' as Nat looked around. "Don't fucking drip on the floor., don't touch anything, don't breath on anything or look at anything. In fact, don't do damn shit."

Nat shrugged his shoulders, waiting until Rave had nudged off his shoes and moved to the direction of the hallway to drop his wet bag and kick his own shoes off into the corner. Rave sneered at the wet sound of fabric on the hard wood flooring, the snicker from Nat's lips showing that it was done on purpose. He could just push him back out into the storm, lock him out, cackle to himself while sipping hot chocolate. Yet the mere idea of the bad karma it would bring was enough to keep that from happening. Fucking karma.

Even with the unexpected and rather unwanted house guest, Rave moved as he usually would to his bedroom in such situations. With each step through the living room and through the short hallway, Rave tugged pieces of wet clothing off. Starting with his shirt, pulling it high over his head, his hips automatically shaking a bit to wiggle the trousers he wore lower, the arm that wasn't loaded with the drenched shirt unbuttoning them. It was the wolf whistle that caught his attention. "Oh, don't mind me, I'm enjoying the show. Any chance you got any fishnets under those jeans?"

Rave's cheeks heated into a deep scarlet, one that Nat could see on the tips of the teens ears and back of his neck. "Shut the fuck up, I forgot about you." Nat snickered, watching his host disappear into the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Pressing his back to the door, Rave took a breath, calming the embarrassment that ran through his veins at the little show he had given. Of course he wasn't ashamed of his body, he spent a year as a model for both Joshua and Samson and became comfortable in his skin during that time, but it was not just the fact he had been stripping in front of someone, it had been the fact it was Nat. His enemy, his biggest annoyance, the ass wipe that pissed him off so fucking bad and somehow taunted his mind after a witnessing the teal haired teen shirtless. Wait, ignore that part! Bad brain, bad.

A groan escaped his lips before Rave tossed the clothing to a hamper for laundry day the coming weekend. Now for the pressing matter of what to wear considering he was forced into having company.

Nat on the other hand, was not only ignoring the 'no dripping' and 'no touching' policy given to him, but he was also ignoring the foundations of being a good guest by rifling through everything he saw. The few decorations around the small apartment where Broadway themed. Well, either Broadway or library considering the amount of books everywhere. Even Double Dee would be impressed if not for the layer of dust on a many of the novels. Nat grinned, placing a hand on his hip as he cocked it out, wagging a finger. "Messy, messy, messy. Such a bad boy." His voice in a faux, high pitched, mocking tone of his best friends beau.

Tossing small cushions off the sofa, Nat paused at the toy before him, worn with age. It was pink, it was fluffy, and it was just bigger then the size of his hand as he picked it up, looking the stuffed animal over. "Is that an alpaca?"

"Llama." Rave snatched the toy from Nat, narrowing his eyes as he did so. Nat hadn't even heard him come out from the bedroom. "So don't fucking touch him again. And what the hell were you doing? Look at my damn apartment! It's a fucking mess!" It took Nat a moment to even hear the words coming from the others lips, his eyes on the over-sized jersey that Rave had changed into. Emblazoned on the front was a bright blue number twenty-seven, Nat's football number. Simple yoga, stretch pants covered his legs were the jersey stopped at his thighs.

"It wasn't much cleaner when I started snooping around, I swear."

Rave sneered as he crossed his arms, holding the stuffed animal close to his chest, using it to help hold up the shoulder of the jersey and cover olive skin. It was disappointing for Nat, really. Looking to the toy once more, Nat cleared his throat and decided to try and defuse the tension between them before he was kicked out. "So . . . that wooly thing got a name? Let me guess, something like . . .Andrew Rannells?" He questioned, using the first Broadway actor he knew of. The guy was hot, what could Nat say? His voice made the teal haired male quiver in sexual goo.

"As impressed as I am that you actually know something, no, his name is CandyAcid, and he is deserving of more respect then what you are offering him and . . . what the hell are you laughing at?! It's not funny!" Nat couldn't breath with how hard he was laughing, clutching his knees, the water from the storm dripping from his hair onto the floor as he shook. "You named a toy candy ACID?! What the hell kind of kid were you?! 'Oh yeah, Imma name it after a drug, sounds pretty choice!' How did that name even come around? Come on, tell me, I'll be your best friend."

Rave tossed his arms into the air, giving a sound of annoyance, stomping towards his snickering guest, pushing roughly onto his shoulders until Rave had him pressed him to the bookshelf. Nat could swear he saw a vein throbbing in his forehead. " . . . Sooo . . . how did you name your llama?"

"Is that all you can think of? The name I picked for my friend? Whats wrong with his name, anyhow?" Rave questioned, pressing himself against Nat, hands slipping upwards to his shoulders and pressing. "Don't like my naming skills, big boy?"

Yet as quickly as the moment started, Rave ended it. Pulling himself back, Rave smirked and stepped from Nat who slumped against the bookcase a bit. "Now that you see it my way, let's get you some clothes or something so you stop ruining my fucking apartment."

Nat took a moment, but he soon followed after, his thoughts on the teen before him and how his hips lightly swayed as he walked. How the jersey slipped down one shoulder and exposed the creamy, olive skin that smelled of oak any time they had to get close during rehearsal, and the droplets of water that dripped down from his hair down the back of his neck.

Stepping into the bedroom though, Nat glanced around, eager to see if there was anything of interest. There was a simple twin bed covered in handmade quilts, a vanity used as a desk and dresser besides it. Boring. What caught Nat's eye was the the western wall. It was a mirror, from ceiling to floor, a full wall-to-wall mirror. Rave had picked this apartment for that reason. It was a bit further from the school and flower shop and cost more, but how could he resist? Looking through his dresser, Rave didn't pay attention to the faces Nat made to himself. At least at first. "Knock it off, Goldberg."

Nat raised an eyebrow, turning, looking to the way Rave stuck his rear out a bit as he went through his dresser drawers. It took two steps for Nat to stand behind Rave, hands pressing to his hips. Rave jumped at the feeling, attempting to turn around but held still by the big hands on him.

"I'm curious, whats the worse thing you've done in front of that mirror?" Nat whispered into Rave's ear, turning his head enough to bite gently, tongue flickering against his earlobe, coaxing a shiver from the taller male. "Did you stand in front of it while getting dressed, wondering what looked good? Because you had to have realized what you wearing a sports jersey and such tight pants would do to me. You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

A shiver once again ran through Rave at the husky words, mind slowly fogging. "No, I didn't. Not . . . not completely on purpose." Rave ran the tip of his tongue over his own lips to wet them, one of Nat's hand slipping from his left hip to cup the slight bulge in the front of Rave's yoga pants. A mix of a whine and groan escaped Rave's lips at the feeling of the hand fondling him, pushing at the band of the yoga pants playfully. "So it crossed your mind? Seducing me? Makes me wonder if you didn't plan this entire thing out."

"You're saying I planned the storm?" Rave questioned, a hint breathless as one of his hands moved backwards to tangle in teal hair, grinding his hips forward into the hand one moment, fighting it another, then repeating the trend. "Maybe. Hey, for all I know, you could be a witch and do all voodoo crap."

Rave frowned, turning in Nat's hold to push him roughly backwards to the mirror wall, gripping the soak sweater shirt as he did so. "Now listen, you fucker, you can't exactly try to jump my fucking bones and dick then go on and call me damn names. My cock is confused enough with the fact it's you I want, so stop pushing your luck and fucking do something before I change my mind!"

Nat opened his mouth to give a sarcastic remark when their reflections cause his attention from the corner of his eye. Nat grinned wickedly, quickly flipping their position, taking a single step back so that they both could look at the mirror. His hand returned to cupping Rave through the pants, the other gripping the taller teens chin, forcing him to look at their reflections as his fingers trailed over his lips, prodding gently. "Alright. Let's take advantage of this mirror then. Ever watch yourself?"

A shake from Rave's head was the answer he got as he pressed two fingers into the actors mouth, pressing the digits against his tongue. The expression Rave wore was more then enough to get Nat's blood going, add the dribble of saliva slipping from the corner of his mouth. Rave glanced from the mirror, one of his slightly smaller hands moving to take Nat's, pushing down his own yoga pants with both their hands, encouraging Nat to wrap his fingers around his cock.

Running his fingertips from the hilt to the head, Nat grinned wickedly, leaning his chin onto Rave's shoulder, looking at the mirror as his hand moved, feeling Rave's hips buck into the slow rhythm, eyes half lidded, cheeks flushed heavily. It was taking everything that Nat had to not simply press him against the mirror, and just screw him senseless. Yet common sense was keeping him from that, reminding himself that not only was it not that simple, but this wasn't a one time stand with a girl. It was Rave, it was a boy, and this was the most turned on he had ever been from just touching someone. Every noise that Rave made was encouragement, Nat's hips grinding backwards into the curve of Rave's ass.

"Stop fucking around, you prick." Rave managed to murmur, not commenting on how long he had been attempting to say the words before being able to even speak them. Nat snickered, biting at his neck slowly, the tip of his tongue running along the bite mark he created and left behind. "But I thought fucking around with both yours and my prick WAS EXACTLY what we were doing."

"Don't fucking sass me, this is MY ass you are trying to fuck so don't piss me off- fuck! Yes, like that. Do that again." Nat grinned as he flicked his wrist once again, thumb moving to swipe over the slit on the head of the shaft, smearing the pre-come. The goosebumps that ran along Rave's skin were kissed slowly, as Nat removed his fingers from Rave's mouth, saliva trickling down his wrist without a care. "Get down, unless you want me to do you standing."

Rave glared lightly at the reflection in the mirror before he dropped to his knees, pausing before he turned towards Nat and grinned. Nimble fingers easily made quick work of the button and zipper of Nat's pants, one hand pushing up his shirt to kiss a trail from his navel, down the happy trail and boxers. Nat opened his mouth to speak, only a choked sound coming out that finished as a groan, Rave placing open mouth kisses to the erect cock hidden beneath the thin cotton. The grin never left Rave's lips, even as he suckled at the head through the fabric.

Large fingers tangled into Rave's hair, tugging softly in encouragement to continue hopefully without the boxers in the way of the wet heat. Rave swatted away Nat's hand, pulling himself back. "Ever been with another guy?"

"Nothing more then giving head, but it's not that different from sex with a girl, right? It goes in, goes out, jizz, only with the added bonus of no chances of pregnancy!"

Rave screwed his face up, crinkling his nose in disgust at the vague and rather horrible question and statement combo. Not only was the idea of sex with a girl unappealing, but the term 'jizz' was not exactly a turn on. Removing himself a bit further from teal haired teen, Rave fully sat on the floor, pressing his back to the mirror wall as hands started pushing and removing the tight fitting yoga pants until they were pooled around his ankles, knees spread apart far enough to give Nat a view of everything and more. "Just stop talking already and get into my nightstand. There will be a bottle of lube for me to use to the right side. I'll prepare myself, so just watch and try not to come too early."

It took Nat a few moments to fumble in the nightstand before finding the lube, longer then he would like to admit anyway. Snatching the bottle, Rave uncapped it and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. He was not going to deal with any unwanted friction. The only friction he wanted was the kind that would make him scream in pleasure.

Leaning against the wall, Rave pressed a single finger to his own hole, circling the ring of muscle before pressing in, nose crinkling at the small sting. It wasn't anything bad, but enough to distract his mind for a moment. Nat was frozen to his spot as he watched the show given to him, doing all he could to not let a droplet of drool slip from the corner of his lips at how Rave's finger slipped so easily in and out, almost taken in greedily. It didn't matter what any past sexual encounters had been like, nothing would top this and they hadn't even gotten to the actual sex.

Not being one that liked to sit and no nothing, Nat moved himself onto his knees, tugging his still wet sweater from his body, keeping the damp button up on for the time being. Long fingers ran over olive skin after a moment, pressing into the softness of it, pushing so the others thighs would spread open a bit more. Rave only hummed softly in pleasure, a second finger joining the first in sketching himself, watching how golden eyes took in every movement of his fingers.

"Do you realize how beautiful you look?" Nat questioned, leaning in to drag the tip of his tongue along an exposed collarbone and up Rave's neck, who tilted his head back against the mirror behind him. "How amazing you look with your fingers inside yourself? Legs spread for me? I only wish I had my camera so I could keep this all to myself and never have to share." Rave's breath hitched, his fingers curling in response to the low words whispered against his pulse, against his jaw bone. "Do you realize how badly you're affecting me right now? I don't think I've ever wanted anything or anymore more in my entire life."

"G-Goldberg, stop . . talking, you stupid fuck." Rave managed to spit out, his fingers pressing to his own prostate and making himself give a whine at the sharp pleasure that curled his toes.

Nat snickered, grinning as he kissed a trail from Rave's jaw to the corner of his mouth. "Not a chance, you know you like it when I talk. Though, since you asked so nicely, I can distract my mouth, I'm sure." Before a word could even be given by Rave, Nat pressed a hungry, demanding kiss to his lips. It wasn't the fact that Nat was kissing him that surprised Rave at first, it was the fact that it was the first of the night, that they had ignored the basic and primal urge to do so until now. Perhaps thats why Rave wrapped his free hand around Nat's neck, tugging him closer, insisting with his tongue to get more of a taste as a third of his own fingers stretched him.

Rave pulled himself from the kiss, panting off to the side, a string of saliva connecting their tongues as he removed his fingers from himself. "Fuck, I'm ready, I'm fucking ready, just fucking give it to me already." Nat grinned wickedly, moving to grip both of Rave's hips and tug him from against the wall and instead into his lap. Rave furrowed his eyebrows at this even as his hands were pushing down Nat's boxer briefs, wrapping his fingers around the leaking cock and stroking as Nat ran a hand over one of Rave's ass cheeks. "Seriously? You want me to ride you? This isn't some fucking porno, it's damn life."

"Yeah, but this way I can see your face as you fuck yourself on my dick and watch your ass take me in with the mirror. Win-win for me, babe." While the language and words were crude, Rave couldn't help but admit he rather enjoyed it, shivering as he kicked off the rest of his yoga pants from his ankles before he moved to straddle Nat's lap, positioning himself correctly after Nat had taken the bottle of lube and coated his cock completely. It was the gentle press of lips against Rave's that finally encouraged Rave to press himself down, rolling his hips gently to make it easier, to distract himself from the sharp sting and pain of stretching to fit the others girth.

Breaking the gentle kiss, Rave panted softly, rocking gently until he was pressed into Nat's lap completely, filled completely with the cock. Nat tilted his head back and groaned, Rave burying his face into Nat's neck and panting to catch his breath. It was Nat who broke the silence to speak. "Tell me what you want." Nat whispered low into Rave's ear, his hands slipping to Rave's thighs and gripping tightly. Nat could see over Rave's shoulder easily to the mirror, taking in the sight of Rave nestling himself further into his lap before slowly picking himself up, Rave's hands moving behind himself to hold onto Nat's knees until just the head of his cock was inside, using gravity to drop back down. The double sensitization of watching and feeling was making Nat dizzy already, groaning heavily.

Rave let his tongue slip from his mouth as his movements started in a low, almost lazy manner before picking up speed. The hands gripping Rave's thighs keeping pace, once enough pulling him down roughly, angeling perfect so the cock inside of him would brush against his prostate as it slid inside of him on each thrust. Oh, oh fuck yes.

Nat growled low into Rave's ear, leaned in and biting at his earlobe, as he thrust and bucked his hips upwards into Rave who allowed his tongue to slip from his lips, not caring about the keen whines and moans he was making. "You didn't answer me, babe, what do you want? Tell me." Rave rolled his hips in response.

"I . . . want- ahhh. Go . . . faster! Faster!"

Nat grinned wickedly, using his tongue to swipe a bead of sweat from Rave's temple as he moved his hands from Rave's thighs to his hips, leaning back fully on the floor and giving up the wonderful view of his cock slipping in and out of the young actor in order to give what was demanded and go faster. "Ngh, look . . at the mirror. Watch how good you take me in. Damn, you look so fucking good." Rave turned his head, looking from the corner of his eye and over his shoulder to the sight the wall mirror gave. While Rave had no problems with how is body looked, it surprised him the way his body shamelessly fucked itself, how he shook with each movement, his hair plastered to his skin from both the storm from earlier as well as sweat.

The constant feeling of being filled over and over again was making Rave slowly lose his mind, not caring as he gave sole custody of every part of him. "Goldberg, fuck, Goldberg, touch me, do it, do it, now." The words were rushed, heavy with a groan at a rough feeling of friction against his prostate. It was getting harder to stop the shaking of his thighs, the quivering of his body as Nat leaned down from his ear to mouth at one of Rave's nipples through the jersey he still wore. Complying with the demand as his own climax pushed in the back of his mind, Nat wrapped his fingers of one hand around the others pre-come slick cock, stroking in beat with the thrusts. With the added sensation, Rave shouted loudly, tossing his head back. He could literally count the seconds down to his orgasm, or at least he would if his mind wasn't busy with repeating Nat's name over over as a chant.

"Yes, yes, Goldberg, yes, Nat, fuck, oh fuck, there, there you fucking bastard. YES!" A shaky scream followed the shout as Rave reached climax, coating not only Nat's hand, but spotting and staining the jersey he wore and the white button up still on Nat's body. Nat grit his teeth, the tight clenching of Rave's ass nearly painful as he reached his own climax after another thrust. The hot liquid sending another shiver through Rave as he slumped himself forward against Nat, groaning low in his throat.

Allowing his head to hit the floor roughly, Nat took slow, steady breathes to get his lungs working once again. A lazy, satisfied grin on his lips. If someone had told him before, that the greatest round of sex he had never had would be with the brooding, emo princess of the theater, then he would busted out laughing. Now, he had nothing else he wanted but post-bliss cuddling, maybe a sandwich, and to watch bad television with Rave.

Okay, scratch that. He REALLY, wanted a sandwich.

Yet something pressed at his mind, something from earlier, that started this. "So . . . how did you name that llama exactly?" Rave grunted and groaned in annoyance at the question before pushing himself onto his elbows on Nat's chest, squirming enough to remind the teal haired teen that he was still buried balls deep inside him. "A stray documentary I had seen. It was about the drug war and the name CandyAcid just seemed appealing. It was the last thing I had gotten from my parents, so the toy . . . became a drug for me for awhile, something I couldn't shake off." Apparently good sex made Rave open, something Nat took note of.

Nat snorted softly, grinning. "Sounds like a name someone who draws comics would take. Haunt the internet with llama faces." A roll of the eyes was the response Rave gave before grinning. "You're fucking stupid, Goldberg."

"That's my name, don't wear it out, princess."  
"I'll wear it out all I fucking want, Goldberg, now shut up and kiss me."

* * *

Time moved quickly after that night. The two continued to bicker and argue, fighting with each other and hurling insults. They still didn't care much for working together in the theater department for the musicals, nor did they spend time together in any public settings. Small glances were all that were given, along with stray thoughts, memories, and the one stolen kiss from when Rave had been forced by Edd to watch football practice with him and Nat cornered him behind the bleachers the moment Nat noticed he was wearing the sports jersey with the number twenty-seven on it. His number.

Two weeks passed quickly before Nat received a text from a number he had labeled as 'Princess Emo'. Furrowing his eyebrows at the demand, Nat shrugged, turning on his heel from his way home after a day spent with Kevin to the direction of Rave's apartment. The door was unlocked when he tried it, the living room empty. "Lindsey? You here? Sophia?" Nat called out, tossing his bag onto the couch as he made it to the open door of the bedroom. Golden eyes widened at the sight given.

A bed of blankets had been placed on the floor in front of the mirror; lesson learned last time about the hard wood floorboards, the spread-leg figure of Rave on top. Shaved legs were hidden by thigh high stockings held up by garters. A short, purple skirt hardly covered the striped panties underneath. A matching purple, long sleeve shirt slipped from one shoulder as he looked towards Nat. Rave lowered his eyelids, grinning wickedly as he did so. "We're not fucking done yet."


End file.
